


truly, madly, deeply

by solange_lol



Series: AUctober 2020 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AUctober, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, but like not really, common app is hell from what ive heard idk, i dont know what else to tag this with they just eat candy and cuddle and talk about their future, solangelo, tw mention of alchohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: “What is going to happen to us when you go to college?”(alternate title: william andrew solace, sponsored by kitkat)AUctober day 31 -  halloween
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962841
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	truly, madly, deeply

Nico thought that spending Halloween with his boyfriend would mean parties, couples costumes, and cheesy photoshoot galore. Unfortunately, when said boyfriend is currently applying to colleges, it changes your plans a bit.

Not that he’s really complaining. Nico was actually sort of dreading the typical “Halloween party” that comes around this time where every teen gets shitfaced and eats way too many Skittles, which makes the next morning a fun colorful surprise when your head is in the toilet. He loves his friends, but not enough to go through that for the third year in a row.

They’re at Will’s house instead, having been put on candy duty by Naomi, who left about an hour before Trick or Treating started to go set up for a gig. So far they’ve had a limited number of kids coming to the house, even with the friendly little neighborhood Will lives in near the school. Apparently, kids had begun to learn that going to neighborhoods like Nico’s, where mansions lined the street, they had a better chance of getting the king-sized candy bars. 

Instead of waiting at the door for kids who may never come, the two have elected to sit on the couch together in Will’s living room instead, raiding the candy bowl that Naomi had put together.

They are in costume, of course. Will is wearing a bright orange sweater with a Jack-o-Lantern face (much to his delight, and to Nico’s disgust.) At one point he had a green plant-top headband on, but it had since been knocked on the floor after a quick makeout. It was now serving as a chew toy for Will’s dog, a golden retriever appropriately named Sunny.

As for Nico, it was now his fifth year strong as a vampire. And yes, the costume he bought back in seventh grade still fit him. Although, his cape was now draped around Will, turning his boyfriend into a pumpkin-demon of sorts like a villain from the world’s worst Halloween movie.

Will is lying against one of the arms of the couch with his legs up, groaning as he fills out question after question for his college application. Early applications are due next weekend, and like most high school seniors, he had overestimated the amount of time he had and was now doing it last minute.

Nico leans cross-legged against Will’s knees, his PreCalc midterm study guide in his lap. (It was their school’s idea to put all of their midterms the week after Halloween, assuming that kids wouldn’t get too drunk and actually show up for school. PreCalc was also the only class he and Will have together because of their grade difference, which means Nico doesn’t exactly get the most done during class.)

Will sighs heavily at yet another Common App question, and Nico reaches to pat his knee supportively without looking up.

“ _ ‘What did I enjoy most about last Monday?’ _ I don’t even remember last Monday!” he drops his head back on the armrest, making Nico crack a smile.

“Well, you were with me last Monday. We went out for pizza to celebrate the last week of our sanity before midterm hell,” he recalls, poking his boyfriend’s calf with the back of his pen.

Will gasps, before furiously typing. “You’re right! And now they’ll have to accept me if I mention I have a boyfriend because if they don’t it’ll be a hate crime!”

“I don’t think that’s how that works—”

“It’s a hate crime,” he deadpans. 

A second later, they both crack up. 

Even in this moment of pure bliss, though, the question Nico has been wondering ever since the start of school in September has been lurking in the back of his mind.

The doorbell rings interrupting their moment and only pushing the question closer to the front of Nico’s mind. Will has to regain composure before picking up the bowl and walking to the door. He looks back at Nico, silently asking if he’s going to join him, to which Nico just shakes his head with a soft smile.

When Will returns, Nico can’t help it when he blurts it out.

“What is going to happen to us when you go to college?”

The blonde furrows his eyebrows. “It’s only October, babe,” he says, unwrapping a KitKat and settling back down on the couch next to him.

“I know, but it’s  _ Halloween, _ which means tomorrow is November, and November turns into December. Once we get through break it’s practically March and then after that school is like, basically over. Then you leave in August, and- I’m sorry did you just  _ take a bite of that KitKat without breaking apart the pieces?” _

Will glances at Nico, then down at the KitKat. There was, in fact, a bite taken out of it with the two pieces somehow still connected. 

“Um,” he looks back up at Nico. “Yes?”

What kind of _ heathen  _ was he dating?

“I- okay,” Nico sighs, leaning back into Will. Just because his boyfriend is a disgrace doesn’t mean he doesn’t still want to be around him. Plus, it’s 40 degrees outside and he’s practically a space heater. “What was I saying?”

“You were spiraling,” Will says, poking Nico’s cheek. He swats Will’s hand away, electing to lace their fingers together instead.

“Don’t laugh at me, I was being serious!” he protests. “If we only have the next ten months together, like this-” he holds up their joined hands- “then I need to prepare myself mentally.”

“If you could stand another ten months of me I’ll be impressed,” Will says, then lets go of their hands so he can pull Nico closer until he’s practically in Will’s lap. “But until then, we’ll just take it day by day, okay?”

Nico silently nods. After a moment, he speaks again. “I’m pretty sure I could stand you for a lifetime.”

He feels Will smile against his shoulder. “That was cheesy.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I love you.”

Nico grins. “Yeah, I know.” 

“Rude,” Will pulls back, pouting. “Say it back.”

“I love you, too.”

“Good,” Will nods, and there’s a tiny smudge of chocolate just on top of his lip. Nico reaches out to rub it off with his thumb, before pulling Will’s face closer to his so he can kiss him.

However much longer they have together, whatever college or the rest of this year means, to hell if he’s not gonna enjoy every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise its another auctober fic even though i said i wouldnt! and its another joke fic!! im on a roll this month!!!
> 
> title is from "truly, madly, deeply" by one direction
> 
> as always pls go check out @solangeloweek on tumblr and our ao3 collection for more fics from this month! and happy halloween! <3


End file.
